Stay With Me
by LoriBeth824
Summary: Marlene returned to Mystic Falls expecting only the comfort of her remaining family, but what she found was so much more. She didn't think that she would catch the eye of a vampire, let alone an original. Elijah/OC


The plane ride to Mystic Falls was uneventful. Marlene was lucky enough to have the entire flight to focus on the current book she was reading. Not that she would have given any notice to anyone speaking to her in the first place. She tended to zone out when traveling, whether it be a short distance that she could walk or the long hours it took to fly. She had no trouble becoming lost in her own thoughts. So as she exited the plane and headed for the baggage claim she kept her mind as focused as she could on the task ahead of her; retrieving her luggage and searching for her ride.

The majority of her belongs had made the trip ahead of her. What she didn't take with her was either sold or placed into storage to wait for her return; if she returned. Mystic Falls had a way of drawing a a person back in, especially once you were aware of the secrets it held. Marlene was well aware of the supernatural residents of her old home town. And now with her return she was just adding to the count. But she was sure that no one knew of her supernatural abilities. Not even the town council.

Her parents made sure that they kept that hidden, which was why the had whisked her away at the age of ten when they'd first seen any sign of it. She was telekinetic and slightly empathic. The emotional range she felt varied from person to person. She was also limited to touch sometimes. But the more she got to know a person the better at reading them she became.

Her parent were very accepting as she grew into her powers. They encouraged the use of them. They knew of the paranormal dangers of the world and felt it necessary that she have whatever advantage she was given to defend herself. So going back to her old town she had the knowledge of the secrets that were meant to be hidden from the majority of the town.

"Marley!"

She jumped slightly at her name being shouted but soon found the owner. Her cousin Caroline was weaving in and out of the small crowd in the airport to reach her.

"I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed hugging the taller girl. "Video chats and phone calls were not enough."

"I'm missed you too, Care." She chuckled softly, returning the embrace.

"I just wish you were here under less sucky circumstances."

"I know, me too." Marlene pulled back from her cousin and really took the chance to look her over. Caroline had grown up a lot since the last time she'd seen her. Most of the time she was the one to make the trip to see Marlene, but there were the few rare occasions where she was allowed to make the trip to Virginia. Now at the age of twenty-three, she had made the decision to return to her old home town. Were it not for the sudden death of her parents she would have still remained in Alabama.

"Mom's waiting in the car outside." She said taking a hold of one of Marlene's bags. "We have your room all ready for you too."

"Thanks Care-bear." she said, "Y'all don't realize how much this means to me."

Her new room was larger than her old one in Alabama. The queen sized bed fit nicely against the wall under the window, with enough room remaining for her dresser, desk, and bookshelves to fit perfectly with room to spare.

"Mom says that you can stay as long as you need to." Caroline's voice broke into her thoughts as she spoke from the doorway. "You take all the time you need to get settled in however you like."

She smiled as she finished placing the last few things she'd yet to unpack on the shelves. A few books and a coupled framed pictures of her and her parents on some of there summer trips.

"You feel like getting out into the world today?" She asked coming further into the room. "Some of my friends are going to get together at the grill this afternoon and I figured it might be good for you to get out of the house for a bit. I know that you haven't really been in the house that long but its something to do other than sit around here. Unless that's what you want then that's totally fine with me. I comp-"

"Sure." She answered with a smile, effectively ending her ramblings. Typical Caroline behavior; nervous rambling, even around family. "I'd like that. Just give me a few minutes to shower and change out of these clothes. I always feel dirty after flying for some reason."

"Alright, I'll be waiting downstairs for you." She returned the smile and left the room.

She didn't bother with any makeup as she got ready, after showering. Choosing instead to go clean faced and allowing her hair to air dry once she'd removed what water she could with a towel. She preferred when it fell in honey colored waves down her back. Her outfit was simple; ballet flats, dark-wash skinny jeans, and an over-sized grey sweater. Wallet and cell in hand she headed down the stairs and out the door with her cousin, off to the grill.

"I know you don't really know any of my friends that well and that you're a few years older than us but I promise to make sure you have a good time." Caroline said as the pulled into the Mystic Grill parking lot. It wasn't packed but she could tell from the amount of cars outside that there would be quite a few people inside,

"Care, don't worry about me." She replied following her inside. "I can handle myself. It may take me a few minutes to get warmed to them but I'll be fine."

"I think I'm more nervous for you." she laughed leading her to a table that held a few teenagers. The conversation lulled as they walked up. Their attention was now focused on them. "Everyone this is my cousin Marlene. She just moved back from Alabama. Marley this is Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and Stephan." She pointed to each one in turn. "Try to make her feel at home."

Chairs were added and she soon found herself seated between Stephan and Caroline, with Matt on her other side and Elena on Stephan's putting Bonnie in between them. it was a close fit but they made it work. Occasionally she would brush un against Stephan or Caroline and she would feel a little bit of their emotions roll over her. It used to make her a little dizzy with the switching back an forth but she had learned long ago how to push it to the back of her mind.

Marlene was content to sit back and allow the conversation to continue on with out an comments of her own. It was nice watching her cousin interact with her friends. At least someone was able to grow up in a somewhat normal life. Well, as normal as one could get when you live in a town full of magic. As well as being a vampire. She picked up on the change in her cousin through the many video chats they'd shared. And there were many times that she wished that she could tell her cousin that she was very much aware of it. Even tell her of her own abilities, but she'd promised her mother that she wouldn't say anything. Especially if there were any possibility that she would return to her old home town.

"So what brings you back to Mystic Falls?" Stephan asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Uhh..." She hesitated, "family. Caroline and Aunt Liz are the only family I have left since my parents passed about a year ago."  
>"Oh I'm so-"<p>

"Please don't apologize." She cut him off. "Its not your fault." She continued on has he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't apologize for apologizing either."

Silence fell over the group as they glanced between the two. There was a slight tension in the air, It was only made worse by another person joining there already crowded table.

"A party and I wasn't invited?" the newcomer asked squeezing in between Marlene and Stephan. He had beautiful blue eyes, a dark mop of hair, and smirk to tie it all together. "Especially when you invited someone new; a very beautiful someone as well." He held out his hand to Marlene. "Damon Salvatore."

"Not interested." She stated pushing back from her seat. "I need a drink."

She waved the bartender over as she took a seat. Feeling a presence behind her, she turned expecting to find Damon. She had dealt with a few overly zealous guys before...maybe not the vampire type but still the attitude was the same. However her her snippy response to his lurking died on her lips when she met brown eyes instead of blue.

"You were expecting someone else." He stated taking the open seat beside her. She took in the rest of his appearance as he called the attention of the bartender that had ignored her a moment ago. Dark brown hair to match captivating brown eyes. He had to have had at least an inch or more over her 5'11 stature. He was lanky as well as muscular but just how much was hidden behind a well-tailored suit. All, in all, this man was very attractive.

She cleared her throat. "Yes, someone with a bit...less refined."

"Would I be wrong in assuming that I'm a welcome change?" He asked after the bartender took their drink orders.

"I'm not sure yet." she said. Her initial shock over his appearance had passed and was replaced with hesitance of this new vampire. "You've yet to introduce yourself."

"Elijah Mikaelson." He extended his hand towards her with an expectant look.

"Marlene Sinclair." She replied taking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." He pulled her hand towards him and placed a soft kiss to back of her hand. She could feel his amusement over something at the contact.

"I don't think that my cousin and her friends appreciate our introduction." She glanced back over to the table she had vacated. She met each of her new acquaintances' eyes in turn and watched as each one were quick to turn away. "Why is that?

"I'm sure in time that they will tell you of my misgivings." he released her hand and let out a sigh. "But for now I would like to keep your view of me unblemished."

"That bad, huh?"

"Yes." the corner of his mouth turned up in the slightest of smiles. "But something tells me that you won't be surprised at what they tell you."

"And why is that?" She took a sip of her drink and studied him again over the glass.

"I know your secret." He stated

"What secret?" She traced the lip of her glass, glancing back up at him.

"You aren't as ignorant of what resides in this town as you let everyone believe."


End file.
